Tonight
by i see the spark
Summary: Two lonely souls, looking for comfort under the big starry sky on one lonely night. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.


**Tonight**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**Written By: **JustMaee

**Beta Read By: **FilipinaChick

* * *

**Summary:**

Two lonely souls, looking for comfort under the big starry sky on one lonely night. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing... Except the plot...

**Inspired by:**

Well... That same guy that I saw in the Carnival, was well, we started texting each other after that and we both came to the same party... And I guess at that time we both just needed some time alone... And we both found comfort in each other so... And btw, this isn't a sequel or anything but, I'd suggest you read Carnival first before this, it's optional though if you want to. And I actually think I wrote this better than I did with carnival. So anyway, thanks.

* * *

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

Everyone came... It was just like any other party I've been to with Ino. It's always been like that. She invites me to a party with everyone she knows, and when I refuse, she begs me until I just give in. Then once we're at the party, she leaves me alone with a bunch of people I don't know to go make-out with Shikamaru...

That's how it was... And to be honest, I actually got used to it. But tonight was different. Maybe it was the song that had just recently played over the loud speakers, maybe it was all the couples dancing, flirting and just being sweet with each other, or maybe it was the bright starry skies that made my mind float back to the past... Yeah, well I'm guessing all three would count as a reason to why I'm very gloomy.

It was freezing outside but I didn't mind. October's just beginning, and so is the winter season. Everyone might miss the warmth that summer used to give off, but, I'm different. Yes, I will miss the hot sunny days of going to the beach, swimming on Ino's outdoor swimming pool, going downtown wearing nothing but skirts, shorts and little sun dresses, having water-fights under the sun… But the thing is, winter and autumn are the seasons where I truly belong to. The falling red and yellow leaves, the nice cold breeze and most of all the falling wonders from the sky called snow. It was all so beautiful and I had some really good memories with these two seasons. But good memories are now very painful for me to remember.

Those times last year were happier times, but, it's not the same. Looking back at everything, I now know what it's like to lose something very, very important. Maybe back then I haven't really thought about it, but now, I really wish I could bring back time again, fix the mistakes, do things I should've done and spent a lot more time to think bout the decisions I made. But that's just wishful thinking. No one can go back in time. We were given second chances, but I used mine up without thinking properly.

And now I have to pay the price.

I sighed. I had gone up to the rooftop of the gigantic mansion, now sitting on top of the red roof tiles, hugging my knees close to my chest. It's a beautiful night, and I want to cherish it all by myself. All four walls of mine are put up, ready to protect me from any emotional pain I could cause myself. I closed my eyes as a very cool breeze pass me by, giving me that nostalgic feeling that I intended to avoid. How can time be so cruel?

"Hey." I heard a cool voice behind me. My ears perked up as I recognize that voice. I didn't reply, the lump on my throat making it harder for me to speak. Tears were threatening to fall, and it wasn't because Sasuke just spoke to me, but the past was just overwhelming me and hearing his voice made me want to cry onto his chest. How stupid. "The least you could do is reply back." He said monotonously.

"I fell asleep." I lied.

"Right, in this cold weather. Sure you did." He said sarcastically, probably rolling his eyes. I looked up but facing the other way, afraid that he might see the tear stained face of mine. I felt him sit down beside me. I couldn't look to see his face so I took this chance to wipe my face.

"So, why are you here?" I asked still facing the other way. "Bored?"

"Yeah. There's nothing to do down there." He replied, same old emotionless voice.

"What 'bout your friends?" I asked lamely, still avoiding his eyes.

"They went away with their girlfriends and left me alone with Ami. So I left." He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. This time, I looked at him, not minding the new tears forming around my tear ducts. I saw him, he was looking down, his bangs covering half of his face.

"Oh." I answered speechlessly. But I wanted to know more about their history, "Why'd you leave her?" I asked, confusion evident on my voice.

"She's someone I don't want to associate with anymore." Liar. Just a few days ago you forbade me from texting you because your inbox was full, and you wanted to save all your precious messages, messages from 'Someone Special.' I bet it was all from Ami.

"Ahhh." I replied turning the other way. An awkward silence passed and the wind was blowing a bit harder, making the temperature drop. I shivered, but then I felt someone's coat drape over me. My eyes widened as I turned to Sasuke taking something from his pocket.

"Let's sound-trip our depression away." He suggested pulling out an iTouch with his white earphones.

"Waah?" I was speechless. What does he mean by depressed? I mean okay, I get that he saw those tears and assumed that I was sad, but him? Was he depressed?

"Just shut up." He ordered. I nodded weakly. Damn him.

He placed one earphone into my ear, and the other on his own. His coat was still draped on the both of us, protecting us two from the cold weather. He shuffled through his playlist before picking the right song. And then I heard it. I heard the song play and my heart stopped for a moment. It was that song. That same song. Our song. I was on the verge of water falling tears when I leaned onto Sasuke. I closed my eyes tightly as the song struck my heart like a very sharp knife.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me… … …_

My breathing became ragged as I felt like I was being pulled under water. The song kept playing, ringing through my ears. It took me out of reality and brought me back to the past. The happy days, our fights, our kisses, the song he played for me, our late night texts, our midnight calls, our slow dances, our hugs, his jokes, his laugh, his eyes, his smile, his hair, his voice, his hands that used to hold mine, and his strong arms that used to hold me tightly. The memories came flooding back, breaking down the walls that I put up to protect myself. I drowned in them. There was no oxygen and my heart beat abnormally. It was painful, and it hurt.

"Sakura." My eyes shot open. He brought me back. Sasuke brought me back to reality. And it's the first time noticed the grip he had on my hand. His warm hands that not only gave off heat to my hand that he held, but also through my whole body. From my head, to my toes... And also my legs which were really numb from the cold, because of the shorts that I wore. Seriously who thought that having a 'Short Themed' party in the beginning of autumn was a good idea?

"Sasuke." I unconsciously said his name. And for the first time since I've been brought back to reality, I realized that our song was over. Another one had started to play.

"Are you alright?" Even though his voice didn't sound like it, I knew he was worried, specially by the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I answered back, looking down. The tears had fallen, and they had dried. It was only me and Sasuke left once again. The memories that flooded my mind had drained away. He took it all away. He took away the pain, and I'm thankful for that. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're here." I looked up and smiled a genuine smile.

"Who is it?" He questioned which got me confused. He just changed the subject, and now I'm a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I stared up at those stone cold onyx eyes.

"Who's your ex?" He asked. I decided to play a little.

"Ex? Ex-crush? Ex-friend? Ex-husband? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-what?" I teased. He growled in irritation which I giggled at.

"Ex-boyfriend." He muttered.

"Sai." I said looking back down. The ground seemed to have interested me a lot more. The subject of me and Sai had become somewhat a difficult topic for me, but with Sasuke, I feel a bit more okay with it.

"I see." He said awkwardly. Another silence enveloped us. The only thing I could hear was the sound of 'When We Die' by Bowling For Soup beating against the earphones which I took off somewhere around me and Sasuke's conversation.

It lightly rained. I looked up to see the small droplets of rain. But, weird you may say, but the rain had somehow warmed me up. I didn't feel cold at all anymore. I felt it beat against my skin, warming my heart up. I smiled silently.

"What time are you going home?" Sasuke asked putting the hood up of the coat so it covered both of us.

"As soon as Ino's done playing tonsil hockey with Shikamaru." I chuckled. My eyes may have deceived me, but I'm pretty sure, I saw a smile cross Sasuke's face.

"It's raining." He stated the obvious. I continued to chuckle but stopped at once when he lifted my chin up. I saw his onyx eyes stare down at my emerald once. Seconds, minutes passed. The earphones long forgotten, but the song still played. I could hear the tune of 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain coming out of it. I silently sang along with it in my head.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

We continued to stare at each other. Our eyes never leaving each other's gaze. The tapping sound of the raindrops hitting the roof seemed to harmonize with the song. The lyrics seemed to fit this very moment. My hand still entangled with his. The scene left me breathless.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The world seemed to disappear. I felt myself move forward, and saw the gap between us close. He held onto my hand tighter as I closed my eyes. The rain still kept going but it doesn't matter. Time stopped as we closed the distance between us and locked our lips. It tasted sweet, bittersweet. The rain hit harder against our skin and the force had made the coat fall off.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life… … …_

The kiss was short but seemed to have taken forever. His taste was delicious. His tongue never entered my mouth, and even with that fact intact, it still felt like heaven. He was a gentleman. He never took it too far and had respected my privacy. I was thankful. Very thankful.

Sai… Our kisses were very different. He was very different. Sai is Sai, and Sasuke is Sasuke. It's incomparable. They had both made me fall, but in different ways. They both kissed me in different ways. My first kiss with Sai was at the Ice Rink in Ice Bowl. My first kiss with Sasuke, is here, under the starry sky, with the rain. Both amazing kisses, but the latter made me feel a hell lot better than the former.

At first I thought tonight's walk down memory lane would be very sad and unbearable, but when he came, it all change. The pain had left and a new kind of joy had entered my body. I could never thank him enough for it.

October 1st 2010, Friday night, 11:55... Five more minutes before midnight... That exact date, exact day, exact time, the exact moment, I'll Be became the soundtrack of my life. Tonight is surely a night to remember.

* * *

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay, the kissing bit was made up by me since, well I wanted to add a bit more fluff. But that's basically it. Loved it? Hated it? Review it! And I know it sorta seemed like a song fic, but it's not... I just wanted a little bit flavour and make it a bit more realistic, and plus I wanted it to really look, maybe even feel more like how it really went between me and the guy. See ya!


End file.
